


Just Wanna Hear You Say It

by JcLoveex (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Jealous Calum, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JcLoveex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't take you anywhere without other people touching you, don't they know you're mine?"<br/>____________________________________________________</p><p>Or the one where someone who isn't Calum is touching Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanna Hear You Say It

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually called "Say It Again" and I posted it on my tumblr (heartlesscries.tumblr.com) and it was my first boyxboy smut. I wanted to rewrite it, so here's the new version.

Fuck. 

Who does he think he is? 

Who does he think he is causing the Kiwi's mood to flare?

 **Michael _fucking_ Clifford**, that's who. 

People always said that Ashton was the possessed one, that he would always have everyone knowing who belonged to him and who's his. But he was nothing compared to Calum. 

His breathing was rushed and sharp, making it aware that he was past his limit. He was ready to go over there and grab his red-haired boyfriend by the arm, pulling him from the dirty blonde he was dancing with. Because his hand's shouldn't be where Calum touch the boy. It was taunting, like Michael was pissing him off on purpose. Everytime their eyes met, it was the same look. He was doing this to piss the tan boy off. He wanted Calum to be pissed, mad,  _infuriated_. Seeming as if it was his mission to cause Calum to want to murder the guy that had his hand on **his** boyfriend. 

"Calum." Luke squeaked out from beside him. Once the brown eyes met him, he coward down some but his older boyfriend was standing beside him so he knew Calum wasn't going to hurt him with Ashton there. "It's your birthday, you know he's just doing it to get you upset." 

"Is that right Luke?" He laughed sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy. "I didn't even fucking know." 

He knew it wasn't Luke's fault, but he also know how much of a dick his boyfriend could be. Feeling bad he apologized. (And maybe it was also the way Ashton looked at Calum and if looks could kill, he's sure he would have been gone seconds ago) But Michael was pissing him off, it was making him see red everytime he saw the way Michael's body was grinding against the other guy. In Calum's eyes it was like watching Michael having sex with someone that wasn't him. The older boy belonged to him and only him, so he shouldn't be letting other people touch on him like that. 

"I fucking hate him." Calum grumbled downing another drink before calling the bartender over to give him another one. "Extra strong." 

The couple looked at their friend as he took shot after shot. After the 5th one, he was calming down. That was Calum, a calm drunk.

But it changed when the guy kissed Michael. (And not even Ashton could hold him back) That fucking bastard  _ **kissed**  _his boyfriend. He placed his lips upon something that belonged to Calum and only him. And not even God himself could stop Calum from sending a hard fist flying into the guy's left cheek. He wanted to knock the taste of Michael out his mouth, because only he should be able to have that taste on his tongue. 

"Cal-" But Michael stopped once he noticed the glare Calum was giving him. It was the one that he knew he pushed it, he knew he was skating on thin ice and that was something. Calum had the most patience but yet Michael was always the one that seemed to push it. (and  **loved**  it)  

It was like a silent agreement as they both made their way towards the door. And sure alot of people saw Calum punch that guy, but who was going to stop him? Who was going to tell him that what he did was wrong? Because he would have stated that he could have done alot worst. 

Once they made it back to the hotel room, Michael knew something was going to happen. He could feel it when they got on the elevator, it was so strong he thought he wasn't going to make it to the room. Watching Calum walk towards the suitcase, he didn't know what to do. 

"Who do you think you are Michael?" Calum mumbled so roughly that it sent shivers down his back. Michael. Well shit, he was in trouble now because last time he checked his name was more of Mikey, or baby. "Do you think it's cute to do things like that? Hmm?"

Michael stared at him, not saying anything while his back was facing him. 

"Cat's got your tongue?" Calum faced him and raised an eyebrow. "Or that guy?" 

Michael's face turned red as the look in Calum's eyes shown lust and anger. And damn it if didn't make him hard in an instant. But he knew,  _he knew_ that once these words escapes his lips there was no going back and he knew that it was going to give him the greatest pleasure that was ever given to him. And he knew that once Calum hear these words, it was no stopping him. 

"Dustin's  _tongue_  was pretty amazing, I wouldn't mind it happening again." Michael smirked pulling his hands behind himself. Really he was  _scared_  shitless, because Calum's face was red and when his body collided with the wall it hurt so bad. 

"Dustin?" Calum growled eyeing the temporary red head. "That's who you're thinking about right now? You know his name, feel of his hands and lip?" 

"Yes." Michael swallowed slightly, but that smirk never left. "I'm thinking of what he could possible do to me. Would he wreck me or would he be gentle with care?" 

"Go on" Calum insisted, pinning Michael's hands above his head. "Tell me more, what exactly did you like about this _Dustin_?" 

"His eyes," Michael didn't even know if his name was Dustin and he was lying through his teeth. The guy wasn't even all that attractive. "They were this beautiful green color, like the meadow during spring. It was calming; made me want to see them change into this dark forest green when he fucked me. I wanted to know how he felt, would he fill me up better than you." 

Actions spoke louder than words and Calum's were screaming. 

He didn't let Michael continue and he silenced him with his mouth, making the older boy moan into his mouth. Nothing was sweet and gentle but hard and fast. Calum didn't take his time, he didn't want Michael to savor it, he wanted him to know that he was mad and that he's going to make him understand who he belongs to. 

Attacking his neck, Calum made the milky cream skin his canvas. Marking him up with red and purple, to have him resemble a cheetah with a color malfunction.

"Don't make a sound, do you hear me?" Calum instructed staring into those green eyes that he fell for over and over again. "One word and I'll punish you more than I am now." 

Not even having the ability to think of anything, he continued to let Calum suck on his neck. He wasn't comprehending nothing and couldn't focus on anything. He knew he was hard and he knew it probably wouldn't last long, but he knew he was going to enjoy this. Because what Calum calls 'punishment' was enjoyment to Michael. 

Michael was so focus on the pleasure on his neck, he didn't notice that Calum already had both their pants down. And he certainly didn't noticed that he's boxers were down to his ankles. He didn't know anything until Calum slipped something on his pulsing dick. ( _SN: I don't like the word cock_ ) 

"Fuck" He couldn't stop himself, because the vibration at the base of his penis was everything but still his worst nightmare. It caused him great pleasure but still stopped him from cumming. 

"What was that?" Calum smirked darkly staring as Michael was still pressed against the wall and himself. "I thought I said no speaking. Tonight you're just being a bad boy isn't that right Mikey?" 

He was choking on his moans as his head rested on the wall and his mouth was gaped. His chest rising up and down quickly as he felt the hot feeling at the pit of his stomach but it wasn't happening and he wanted to cry. 

"What? You don't have anything to say?" Calum spoke rubbing the erection slowly making Michael shake against him. "Such a shame, poor Mikey." 

"F-f-fu-" But he couldn't get his words out and he was enjoying this but hating it. He knew what he had to say and he knew what it was going to do but damn it he had to no other option. "Dustin would have fucked me already,  _Daddy_." 

It was a miracle that Michael didn't break his neck as he was swung onto the bed after speaking. He was pinned down and the fact that Calum's erection was grinding into his only made him cry harder. He's hands were pinned above his body and he stared into the eyes of his boyfriend. Who was now staring right back. 

"What was that baby?" Calum whispered, his breath fanning over Michael's lips. "Tell me, what did you just say?"  **  
**

Michael bit down on his lips because he wasn't going to give him that much satisfaction of watching him break. (also because he didn't want to moan out too loud again.) But when Calum tells you to do something, he expects it that instant. So it wasn't shocking to feel him grind hard against Michael causing him to moan out the words quicker than he could stop them.

 "Daddy please, please fuck me. Fuck me and show me that Dustin isn't anything c-compared to you. Please Daddy, please!" He cried out jerking towards Calum wanting some friction that would help him. "I'm sorry, for being bad daddy, please." Michael moaned out. 

Calum loved seeing Michael so submissive under him, begging for him in some sort of way. "You want me you fuck you?" 

"Yes!" The older boy yelled out, pushing his hips up to rub against something. "Just fuck me, please just fuck me." 

"Ok," Calum smirked against his jaw, placing small kisses on the area before grinding down on the boy, "I can do that, but I _need_ to prep you first." 

Michael shook his head, not wanting to wait any longer than he was. "No, just do it. I don't need prepping." 

"Yes you do, baby." Calum said moving down on him. "I can't just force myself on you like that." 

Michael knew what Calum was going and it pissed him off. "I bet Dustin would hav--"

"That's the thing sweetheart," Calum bit his side, marking him again. "I'm not Dustin. I'll do what I want, how I want and when I want." He continued to kiss down Michael's body until he got to the pulsing flesh that still had the ring around it. "Looks so good, baby." 

"Please Cal," He mumbled. "Please do something." 

Calum started placing kisses around his balls, sucking lightly. He had to hold the boy's legs down, because they were about to smash his head. His hand slid down, to press into Michael when he noticed the boy was already opened. "Did someone already have a head start?" 

"It's your birthday, I was going to fuck you anyway." Michael shrugged, but then his eyes rolled back when he felt Calum's tongue going in and out of him. "Could have warned me." 

"I like to keep you on your toes," He bit the rim slightly and sucked on it. Humming, he continued to eat his boyfriend out, slipping his finger in and out with the help of the saliva. 

"Are you humming Kiss Me," He moaned the last part out. Knowing how much Calum loved the English singer's songs. He could feel the way another orgasm was building up but he couldn't do anything about it with this stupid ring around his dick. 

"I really think that's hot," Calum said coming up, his plump lips now pinker. "How, I can feel you about to cum but then you can't." He answered after Michael just stared at him. He was still fingering the boy, missing his prostate each time. 

Michael whined, moving around so Calum could _atleast_ brush against the bump. "I really hate you right now." 

"Hm," Calum smirked again, making the boy want to smack it off. "I said the same thing about you when I saw Dustin grabbing on you." 

"I--Oh my _god_ , please do that again." Calum was pushing against his prostate, making his already hard dick jump from the sensation. "Daddy, please fuck me--fuck please!" 

Calum continued fingering the boy, watching as he became undone for the second time that night but still not cumming. He was fascinated that the boy's dick was turning a pretty shade of red. Michael wrapped his hand around Calum's wrist, squeezing as the orgasm died down from not being released. 

"I'm sorry," Michael whimpered as Calum pulled his fingers out. "I won't do it again, but please fuck me. I can't do this, it hurts and I need you to fuck me." 

Calum grabbed the lube from the drawer, covering himself and Michael's hole. He pushed his finger back in to make sure Michael was completely lubricated, not wanting to hurt him even if he was on punishment. He lined up with Michael, hovering over him to see the boy had his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly open, small breaths being released. 

He looked so pretty. 

"I won't be a bad boy anymore." 

Michael’s eyes shot open as his jaw slacked, moaning as the pleasure shot through him. “Nmf.” Michael was biting his lip trying to be quiet. But once Calum finds it, he doesn't stop and he’s pounding it. “ _Jesus_

"I didn’t take you as the religious type Mikey.” Calum growled lowering himself quickly to bite his bottom lip. “Do you like that Mikey? You like that I’m fucking you senseless? Is this what you wanted to do princess?"

Michael was gasping for air as every moan was getting stuck in his throat, because it was too much, he was basically being a sex doll but it felt so good. 

Calum was practically hitting his prostate over and over again, making pleasure over take his body but with the ring, it still lead to him not being able to cum. He wrapped his legs around Calum's waist anyway, because it still felt so good. 

"I can't take you anywhere without other people touching you, don't they know you're mine?" Calum pushed deeper, tightening his grip on Michael's hips. 

Nodding, "I'm yours, promise." His head rolled to the side as he felt his orgasm coming closer again. 

"Please,” Michael whispered, almost thinking Calum didn’t hear him. But when he felt the kiss on his cheek, he looked up. “Daddy. Please l-let me cum, I wanna cum. Please-e Daddy, I’m sorry f-for being bad."

And Calum _tried_ to stay mad but his baby was close to tears. 

"Ok baby.” He peppered kisses on his face while slowing down a little bit to reach down and remove the ring off Michael. “That’s better love?" 

"Yes, Daddy.” Michael nodded burying his face in Calum’s neck, panting loudly. “It feels so good Daddy." 

Calum started to massaged his wrist as he repeatedly hit Michael’s prostate head on. It was getting sloppy and both weren’t going to last long. And soon they became undone at the same time.

"I hate you Michael." Calum said after a couple of seconds, he was still hovering over the boy, not wanting to touch his over-sensitive dick. He pulled out, listening to the older lad hiss at the feeling. "You knew what you were doing." 

"I love you too babe.” Michael smiled lazily as his boyfriend laid next to him, he immediately rolled on top of him. Calum's chest always being his favorite spot to lay. "Did you like my present?”

"No," Calum kiss his cheek, and pushed his hair out his face. "I almost punched Luke.”

“Glad you didn’t,” His boyfriend laughed. “because I would hate for Ashton to kill you on your 19th birthday.”

“I could have handled myself.” Calum scoffed. “I was ok until I saw that prick’s tongue down your throat.”

Michael hummed nodding. “Didn't like that his mouth was on what's yours?”

"Of course not," Calum huffed, pulling Michael tighter in his arms. "You're my boyfriend, I'm the one that wanted to date you since I was 13. I'm the one that told Lisa Adams you thought she had ugly hair because I didn't want her near you in year 9. And --" 

"You're also the one who got beat up in year 10 because you told that guy from another school that if he looked at me again you were going to punch his face in." Michael beamed up at  him. 

"Shut up, you suck." 

"Only your dick." 

Calum's cheek's brightened slightly but he still held that strong gaze. "You're mine, I don't like people trying to take you from me." 

"I wouldn't go anyway," Michael shrugged, moving up and making them rub against each other. "who else is going to make me cheese toasties?" 

"Is that all I am to you?" Calum rolled his eyes. "Your personal cheese toasty maker?" 

"No, you're also my loving, over protecting boyfriend." He smiled placing a small kiss on Calum's lips. "Who I love dearly, even if he get's jealous alot. And do you know why I love you?" 

"Why?" 

"Because you make me happy. You make everything alright and I know I can always come to you. You're my bestfriend and you always pushed me to be better and I love you." Michael looked up to see those chocolate eyes staring at him with fondness. “I’m yours baby, I’m not going no where. I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m all your’s and nobody could ever take me from you, they could try but fail miserably. You're stuck with me until we die. I belong to none other than the Calum Thomas Hood." 

Michael knew how much Calum hated crying, so when covered his face and said "Why do you always do this," he knew he touched the boy in more than one way. 

"I love you Calum." Michael smiled, pulling his hands from his face. "My perfect Kiwi." 

"I love you too," Calum mumbled before flipping them over. "my perfect everything." 

And maybe when they got up the next morning, Ashton shared a knowing smirk with Calum because he knew by the way Michael was sitting and trying to hide the marks on his neck, that everyone knew who Michael belonged to. 


End file.
